Storms in the Forest
by Raggazzed12
Summary: Dipper knows there is a storm coming. Mabel is out in the forest, the last place anyone would want to be during a Gravity Falls thunderstorm.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Author's Note: Here is... wait for it... my next story! Yay! Woo Ha! I started to write this in New York and on my way to and from New York. You may not know this, but I am a fan of Gravity Falls, the first cartoon in, like, a million years that Disney has been good at. But please, Disney, don't sue me for saying that, but seriously, Gravity Falls is awesome and I hope that makes up for it. So I decided to try to write about something different, and, well, here it is. I have another Newsies story coming up as well, but anyway onward with this story. And yes, this is a Prologue. So here we go!

**I was blind**

How could this have happened? He should have been more careful. Or he should have not have trusted that, that twisted creature.

It had begun when he had started to investigate the mysteries and strangeness of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He had begun to write journals, one, two, and then three. But then he had found the creature. There was a dream demon, the creature, and his name was Bill Cipher. Bill had helped the man with some of his writings.

But little did the author know that knowing the future, and getting that from Bill, was extremely dangerous. He thought the deal he had with Bill was a solid deal. Little did he know that the creature was untrustworthy. Bill was deceitful and lied. The author, though, just let Bill do this to him and learned from it.

And as more time passed, and Bill "helped" him and entered his mind, and then would show the future or put information in there, the author went more closer to complete insanity. He wrote as much as possible in his last journal, but when he realized how dangerous Bill was, he wrote a page, or several, describing the dream demon. In it, he told how untrustworthy Bill was, and that summoning him was a great mistake indeed, and should not be done at all costs.

One day, Bill succeeded. He finally drove the author mad, completely mad. And then he left. The author's experiments and journals were all hidden by the author himself. The third one, though, contained of many empty pages after the author went mad. He no longer wrote.

And so the experiments and the journals, and the portal, remained. Number one was found by Stanford Pines, number two found by Gideon Gleeful, and the last one was uncovered by Dipper Pines. Things got interesting the summer Dipper Pines found the third journal, very interesting.

Author's Note: Chapter One is coming soon. The "I was blind" is part of a message in one of the books, and is what you might see more around this story. I'm not asking you to review, I am merely asking you to remember that: "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, bye gold, bye!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Author's Note: Here is chapter one, and I hope you like it. I don't own any of these characters, though I wish I owned Dipper, other than that, the creature is mine, and nothing else is. The rest is all Disneys'. I personally had to come up with a time period during the episodes, so let's say this story takes place... after season one ended. I know, I know, so many people have done in between and that the wait is over so season two is busy being aired, but I have to place this here or it doesn't make sense. I would also, if I were you, pay attention to the first letter in each chapter. *hint*. That is a hint to something. So on with the story!

"**I**'m taking the trash out right now, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper Pines yelled from the doorway. Stan had been yelling at him to do so for the past ten minutes.

Dipper walked out to the back of the Mystery Shack. He was carrying the trash bin and trying to think about other things besides the smell of the trash can. Grunkle Stan was busy selling fraud tricks, and Dipper knew that Mabel wouldn't have allowed it. Mabel. He suddenly felt his stomach drop. Where on earth was she? She had been gone for three hours!

He immediately ran inside and found Wendy at the counter.

"Have you seen Mabel?" he asked frantically.

"No. Why?" Wendy replied, looking at him.

"Because she's been gone for three hours!" he said.

"Dipper, you've got to stop worrying about your sister getting into trouble all of the time. You are acting like someone's grandmother!"

"I am?" he asked, scared that she would hate him forever after that.

"Yes, you are. But don't worry, Mabel's with some friends, I think she said Candy and... and whatever that big friend of her's name is are hanging out. They went into the woods." replied Wendy, lazily staring at him. "But dude, you should totally check out this awesome candy that I found in the drawer!"

"Umm, no thanks, not right now, I have to go." he said, and ran back outside.

Of course, Mabel would chose a day like this to go into the woods. It was gloomy and looked like there was going to be thunderstorm. And Mabel was out in the woods. Dipper sighed, and felt in his vest for the journal, which was there, and then he set off down a path.

The wind was picking up now, and leaves swirled everywhere. Mabel would probably be out in a clearing somewhere talking about whatever girls talk about with her friends, and Dipper would probably have to rescue her from the storm. He didn't like the storms here in Oregon, it was always extremely dangerous for anyone to be out in the woods. Or so his journal said. In it, it talked of possible storm monsters and things. Dipper didn't want to be on the menu for some strange creature at all that night.

So he stomped through the forest and looked around, wondering where on earth Mabel was. She didn't seem like the kind of person that would be out in a storm, but she was Mabel and had a tendency to do things like that.

Finally, Dipper found the clearing that Mabel and her friends were in, and, as he had supposed, they were talking as if it was a beautiful day outside and nothing would go wrong. Dipper didn't know what would happen to them if he couldn't get them to come back, but he didn't think about it because he was too concerned about making them move.

"Mabel!" he yelled. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Dipper? What are you doing out here?" she called back.

"Come on, Mabel, we have to go inside! A storm is coming! And you know that it's dangerous out here when that happens." he replied, as he drew closer to the group of three.

"Yeah, but, it isn't raining yet. Come on Dipper, stay out with us."

"Things are going to get nasty if we don't go back inside." he said, crossly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, just a few more minutes. Did Grunkle Stan order it?" she asked.

"No, but he wouldn't want us to get murdered by some beast is all I am saying." Dipper told her. She sighed and looked at Candy and Grenda.

"Come on, let's go in. Mr. Bossy here isn't going to let us stay." she told them, as if they hadn't heard the whole conversation between Dipper and herself.

"All I am saying is that this is a stupid place to be right before a storm, during a storm, even." he retorted and then felt a shift in the earth. "What was that?"

They all looked around, alarmed. Dipper shook his head in disgust with himself, he had argued with Mabel, and by doing so, wasted time for them to get back into the shack.

Suddenly, a booming voice was heard. They all turned towards it as it spoke. Dipper didn't know what it said, but he knew it wasn't nice because of the creature they turned to look at. It was a giant boulder, yet it looked like a tree. He felt his stomach drop the second time that day. This wasn't the nicest looking creature he had seen, hardly any that he had seen were.

"Run!" he yelled. They ran, but the creature followed close behind. Dipper was terrified. Now was a good time to be scared, but how would they make it back to the shack with that thing on their tail?

They tried to escape it, but the tree-boulder thing was fast, or it just had long legs. Dipper pulled out his journal as they stopped by a tree and flipped through the pages, wondering what on earth the thing was. But the journal had no sign of anything like it. The other journals must have whatever this was, and whatever the creature's weakness was.

And then, it hit him. A branch from the tree monster hit him in the head, and he fell down. Everything went black.

Author's Note: Will update soon. But I apologize if this is not an original monster, but this is my story, not Disney's, so don't worry, you aren't going to find this creature anywhere, most likely, in the episodes. I am asking you to please, review, and remember: "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, bye gold, bye!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hello again! Here's chapter two for you, and I hope you enjoy it. I apologize if it gets bloody or brutal, but I have always wanted to, well, sort of, see one of the Gravity Falls characters get hurt more than just scratches, and okay, I know Wendy bleeds in "Into the Bunker", but that doesn't really qualify. So here is chapter two.

**W**here was he? How did he- oh, yeah. Now Dipper remembered. He was lying under a boulder, and Mabel was standing over him looking terrified. The tree-boulder creature was standing above all of them, trying to get under the rock they were on. Candy and Grenda were busy yelling at the creature, as if that would solve anything. Mabel saw him, and started talking really fast.

"Dipper, oh, we didn't think you would wake up! We had to run out of the area, but it, it followed us and then Grenda tried to hit it but it wouldn't go away and I had to drag you and we made it here but it's still here and-!" she said, and would've kept going on if Dipper hadn't started to talk.

"Shh, be quiet. I need to figure out what it is and how we can get rid of it before it storms into town. I have no idea what will happen if it makes it there because of us." he said. Calculating the steps in his brain, Dipper didn't know what it was or how to get rid of it, but he knew that the town wouldn't hold up for something like this.

"Hey Mabel, it won't go away, maybe I can put it in a headlock!" yelled Grenda from over near the edge of the rock. Mabel smiled and then went over to her.

"Uh, Mabel, I don't think that'll help, and we really need to get out of here." said Dipper, scared that the creature would eat them if they left, but also sure that they would die if they didn't get out from under the rock.

There was a storm blowing now. The rain was blowing and pelting the rock hard, and Dipper didn't want to walk out of there. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The girls were now trying to scream at the monster, sing, do anything, but the creature was thrashing at them as they did this. Dipper groaned and went to stand next to his sister.

"Mabel, we really need to get out of here. I mean it. Out, like, right now. The journal doesn't say anything about a creature like this. We can't hold out here forever." he said. She looked at him, and her facial expression was of fake shock.

"Why, Dipper, we can just run!" she said, and, with that, ran out of the cover of the rock.

Dipper sighed, knowing that now there was no doing anything else unless he too wanted to be stuck under there forever, ran out. Grenda and Candy had gone with Mabel. Dipper ran, trying to avoid the smashing branches. The creature was roaring.

He made it to an area where the others were already, soaking wet and talking in high pitched voices. The creature was not far behind. Mabel had been right, the thing was fast. Dipper looked at it, then at the others.

Then, he ran. The others followed. Dipper only knew that he had to get somewhere safer, but the shack was not going to be that safe place at all. They had to get to a cave or something built out of rocks. Dipper wasn't sure how he would find this, but he knew that he had to. The others were following right behind.

And that was when it dawned on Dipper. The creature was some sort of tree giant. He didn't know what, but he knew that it was one or something like that, so he had to get its attention. There was a weakness for giants. Tree-boulder giants too, no matter how large. He flipped through his journal, searching for giants. And there was a page on them. Dipper read the following paragraph.

"'Almost as if imagined by one of the Brothers Grimm, the giant is ferocious and horrible to have on your tail. Their cousins are the tree giants that resemble large trees with boulders stuck in them. They only appear during storms and are much like their cousins just more dangerous to have in a town such as Gravity Falls.

'These giants are powerful and smash buildings, but live in the forest and as long as not disturbed, are not any trouble at all to the town. I have found that the giants that are not tree-boulder type are less likely to stay in the forest and tend to wander into the town whereupon I have had to dispose of several lost ones. The tree-boulder type don't go out of the forest unless lead. When they wake up and are disturbed, they can smell the person who did it to them from two miles away and that makes them hard to put back in the forest once taken out of it. I feel that the person who does this will understand immediately.'"

Dipper stood there, terrified out of his mind. There was no drawing of the tree-boulder type giant, so he had not known what page it was on. Below those paragraphs were listed the weaknesses. It appeared that fire was deadly to them, but this, if not done carefully enough, can burn down the entire forest. Another, and the only other one, was water in a lake. For unknown reasons, or at least unknown to the author, the lake could kill them immediately. The author had gone as far as to guess that it is the boulders attached to the giant that weigh the giant down, but this was merely guessed and not proven.

And so, Dipper consulted his brain for the nearest lake. He realized that there was one, if they just kept running, about a mile away. When he told Mabel this, she thought it was okay.

"Don't worry, Dipper. At least they aren't invincible. The lake can kill them, right? And the lake nearby isn't dried up, right? So we can lead it there." she said, as if this solved every problem in the world. Dipper sighed and agreed to it. But he doubted that this would be that easy.

Author's Note: Some foreshadowing. Well, there's chapter two. I am asking you to please review and remember: "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note: I am back again with Chapter Three of my GF fanfiction! Yay! Things might get messy, here, folks, and I will warn you, what is going to happen, or what you think might happen, probably will, or... I might do something daring and do the unthinkable. That's possible, this is Gravity Falls I am talking about. So on with the story!

**A** lot of rain was pouring down right at that moment, and Dipper wasn't sure whether staying or running would get them more wet, but then he started to run again. The others followed close behind and were screaming like, well, girls, at the top of their lungs. The giant followed close behind and was stomping through the place way to carefully for a giant. Dipper had a strange feeling about this, but as he couldn't stop to think about it, he just kept running. The next lake, as he had told Mabel, was a mile away from here. A mile is a long way to run. He didn't think that he could make it.

Mabel was shouting at the giant, and so were the other two girls. Dipper sighed and started sprinting because he was scared that they wouldn't speed up in time for the monster to not catch them. His head hurt still from the impact of the branch of that giant.

They ran, and ran, and ran. Dipper wanted to stop so many times he couldn't believe he didn't, but this was one of those times when you are being chased by a steam train like animal that will kill you and eat you alive, even, if you don't move fast enough. So, pushed by adrenaline and fear, Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Grenda just kept moving. The tree giant was not far behind.

And then, they came upon the pond/lake. It was empty. No water was in the lake, and now, Dipper really was scared. He had guessed that it would be empty. And then, all of a sudden, water started to appear, the lake was filling back up again. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. The giant came storming out.

Dipper turned to fact it and started backing up towards the water so that the giant would follow him. It was working, until a thing came flying out of the woods. Dipper was so startled that he fell down and landed in the water. A fin appeared next to him. The next thing Dipper knew was that a creature with sharp teeth bit his leg, and then he jumped out of the water. A figure appeared, looking concerned.

"Who's that in my shark pond?" asked the man who came up to Dipper. "What's your name?"

"Dipp-Dipper Pines." replied Dipper, trying to ignore the pain coming from his now bleeding leg. Mabel ran up and looked from Dipper to the stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked the man.

"The name's Parkeferstin, but call me Parks, now what are you doing?" asked the man.

"That giant..." Dipper started but trailed off. The giant had stopped, and out of the trunk came a man, Old Man Mcgucket himself.

"Aye, there's no tellin' what ya'll find here, oh he he he!" said the insane old man. Dipper looked in confusion from Parks to the old man.

"What, why?" asked Mabel.

"I drive that old thing ta scare people. The creatures do exist, but rarely are they seen. Oh hee, scruplebuckets!" said Old Man Mcgucket.

Dipper stared, then looked at his leg and nearly wanted to cry from the pain and horribleness that he saw.

"Here, boy, let me help you with that leg. Mcgucket, get out of here." said Parks. The other man left, whistling a tune and grinning.

"But why would he do that?" asked Mabel. Grenda and Candy were right behind her.

"Well, I don't know. But let's get Dipper here into someplace safe." replied Parks. Dipper then realized what this man could do.

"No, I'm not coming with you, not on my life. I have to get back to the shack now." said Dipper.

"Oh, so you think you can escape? Well, let me teach you something about life, boy, there's no escaping me." said the man. Dipper felt his stomach drop for the third time today. It was strange how one's body could feel nervous so much.

Then the man turned into a creature. A real giant. Apparently they could take on the shape of a human being. Dipper was terrified and tried to back up. He couldn't run any farther and wasn't able to stand up. Mabel came over to him and picked him up, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." she said. They started to run, Candy and Grenda following right behind.

The creature roared, and as the rain pelted down, Dipper could see it was going to be a long time before the storm let up. What would they do and where would they go? Dipper and Mabel ran as fast as they could with three legs, which wasn't terribly fast. Then Dipper realized that the lake was still full.

Author's Note: There's Chapter Three for you! I am going to have a harder time soon getting these up because school starts tomorrow for me. All I am asking you to do is review, please, and remember: **"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, bye gold, bye!"**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Here I am again! I didn't think I'd get back to this one, but, I am. I don't really know exactly what's going to happen, because I'm doing this from scratch, and so I'm waiting to see just like you are. It's whatever my mind comes up with first. So, I am going to continue. Here we go!

**S**o, this was what would happen. Dipper didn't think he'd die this way. Unless he told Mabel that the lake was still full. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mabel, look, the lake's still full!" he whispered in her ear. She shrugged.

"So what?"

"Well, we gotta get back there! Now!" he said urgently. She sighed.

"Alright then, Mister I-must-find-water. Let's go." she said.

They turned around quickly. The monster was roaring louder now. Dipper felt pain shoot up his leg. There would be no tomorrow for him, or that's what it felt like now. They made their way back to the lake. Dipper wondered if the giant suspected anything. It didn't seem to. Instead it followed them. Candy and Grenda were close behind.

He saw the lake and nearly fainted with relief and pain. Mabel dragged him with her, and finally they came to the shore. The giant stopped when they stopped.

"Hey giant! Over here!" called Candy, from one side of the lake. Dipper gasped, scared. Then Mabel got the idea and they moved to the far side of the lake.

"Hey you!" yelled Mabel. Grenda started growling.

"You big fatso! Come here and fight me!" she growled.

The giant was confused looking. All it wanted to do was to walk forward, to the left, and to the right, but it couldn't because of the water. Dipper held his breath for a moment. Then the giant splashed into the water, and immediately stopped. It died, right there. The tree-boulder type died in that water.

All that remained was a large boulder with baby trees growing out of it in the middle of the lake. They all cheered and Dipper managed to somehow, even though he was in pain because of his leg. Mabel was aware and called the others over.

"We need to get Dipper back, and fast. Grenda, carry him. Candy and me can follow behind. We have to get to the shack before dark." she instructed.

Dipper was lifted up and over Grenda's back, and grimaced at his sister, who just laughed. They started to run. Dipper bounced back and forth, back and forth. The only thing worse than that bouncing was his leg, and how it was in pain. What on earth had he done to deserve this? Why, was the real question.

They made it through the forest as fast as they could. When they reached the shack, Mabel told Grenda to put Dipper down, who had never been so relieved to get off of something in his life. Mabel then proceeded to yell.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Staaannn!" she yelled. Grunkle Stan appeared. He growled, then saw Dipper's leg and came over.

"Let's get you in here. Where have you been?" he asked. Dipper didn't even try to explain. He just shook his head.

Grunkle Stan got him into his own bed and gave Mabel the bandages. She put them on, but at the same time was talking to Candy and Grenda, so Dipper experienced more pain from that than he was from his leg. When she was done, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he would most likely be confined to his bedroom. The only good thing about that was that he could look up more things in his journal. The bad thing was that he had no idea what would happen and what that whole thing had been about. He would need to uncover that, after he recovered.

Author's Note: I apologize for it being short, but I promise that more exciting things are coming your way. Just wait till the next chapter to uncover that whole strange happening. I am asking you to please review, and remember: **"Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Author's Note: Phew! Man, this hasn't been touched in ages! Well, I'm touching it again, because I needed to write more on this, and my only warning is that this chapter is going to be short, but don't worry, I'll make a longer one sooner or later. And SktAmbln: Yeah, Dipper always has to suffer more, and he has to find out more, *this is my thank you for reviewing*. At any rate, I'm interested to see what Dipper can find, so we shall find out! Here we go!

"**B**ut what about me?" whined Mabel.

Dipper looked at her, not understanding why girls had to be so complicated. He had been back to normal for about a week now, and today, he was going to find out what that whole thing had been about. He needed to, he wanted to, and now the thing standing in his way was, of course, Mabel.

"Look Mabel, I don't want you to be along because I need to be alone to figure this out, and I don't want to deal with Waddles making us go slow." he replied, sighing.

"Dipper, you know you love Waddles! Come on, can I please come with you?" she begged. Waddles made a snorting noise from behind her.

"Oh, alright. But you are not allowed to bring Waddles or you aren't going." was his last response. Mabel huffed, but she gave in anyway, and didn't take Waddles.

The two of them walked out into the forest. Dipper was scanning the journal's pages for some hint of something that could tell him how to clarify if a tree was a tree type giant or not. Unfortunately, he wasn't having any luck, and he wasn't going to go to sleep anymore until he found out what and why all that had happened. Was there something connected to what had happened previously, or not?

Mabel was making lots of noise despite the fact that he kept having to tell her to be quiet or they'd never find anything worthwhile, but she ignored him and just kept singing some stupid song. Eventually, Dipper found something that looked like that tree-boulder type giant, and stopped short in front of it, causing Mabel to run into him.

"Watch where you're going!" Dipper said, staring at her.

"Well, don't stand in strange places! What's that thing, anyway?" she replied.

"This is a dormant tree-boulder type giant, I think...but I'm not positive and if we wake it up there's little to no chance of survival." he said, as fast as he could.

"Well then, don't wake it up!"

"I'm not going to, but if you keep singing and yelling, you're going to."

"Fine." grumbled Mabel, and quite her singing.

Dipper started to observe the boulder very closely, and he could see the tree that was growing on it was going to be much bigger soon and that the creature, as the journal said, would wake up at that point. He didn't think it would remain dormant if Mabel kept on singing, and so he hadn't wanted her to keep up the harmonies. She wasn't very good in his opinion, but neither was he, so Dipper had no room to talk, and he knew it. It was just the fact that she was so annoying with her songs and things. He just didn't get her obsession with boy bands.

The boulder suddenly seemed to grunt. Dipper stepped back. But nothing happened, so he proceeded to observe it, worried that something would happen if he touched it again. Mabel suddenly spoke, and Dipper nearly jumped 5 feet into the air.

"Dipper, isn't it strange that the tree over there looks like a bird?" she said, pointing to a tree that indeed had a very strange resemblance to a bird.

"Ye-yeah, sure." he said, stuttering.

It couldn't get much worse than this. Dipper seemed to be having a hard time getting anywhere. He just couldn't admit that he wasn't getting anywhere, so they spent the rest of the afternoon looking at that tree. And it wasn't until a few minutes before Dipper planned to go in that something moved from behind them, and Dipper turned to see something that nearly made him jump 10 feet in the air.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be coming soon. Cliffhanger! Whee! Alright, so, I am asking you to please review, and remember:** "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"**


End file.
